


Miguel Alvarez Makes a Catch

by scotgirl



Series: Miguel Alvarez Goes Fishing [4]
Category: Oz (Fandom), Oz (TV)
Genre: Adult Language, Lust, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-21
Updated: 2011-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-27 16:56:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/298014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scotgirl/pseuds/scotgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miguel exercises more than just his muscles during his gym time</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miguel Alvarez Makes a Catch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mswriter07](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mswriter07/gifts).



While Ryan O'Reily showered and paid special attention to his hair, neck, and back, Miguel Alvarez pumped iron in the gym. The workout gave him the chance to think about the morning's events. Miguel regretted his erratic behavior, but he'd decided several days ago that he *needed* Ryan O'Reily. The man had balls, was tough, a manipulator and a schemer. Just a generally beneficial ally in EmCity. Since his escape and subsequent capture, Miguel's reputation in here was shot to hell. El Norte members treated him like he didn't even exist, with the exception of Chico Guerra, who wanted him dead. Miguel needed to team up with another 'loner,' but a tough one.

Into these thoughts penetrated something else, a whisper to himself that he didn't want to validate by letting it come to the surface of his brain. There truly was another reason he'd chosen Ryan as a potential partner, and that was his attraction to the man. Shit, Miguel knew that he, Miguel, was lonely and needy. He wanted Ryan's approval, his companionship, and maybe something more. Damn! That desire would have to stay hidden deep, unless he knew he could express it without being rejected or exposed. This morning, he had fucked up that conviction, though. Let Ryan know he was looking. When he saw him again today he'd need to pay close attention to his reactions.

Fuck, thinking about O'Reily had given him a hard-on, and it was starting to ache. There were few places to jerk off in Oz during the day, unless you wanted an audience. But his need was great, and getting off shouldn't take long. Glancing around, Miguel got up quickly, grabbed his towel for extra coverage. Nobody was paying him much attention, an advantage of being *persona non grata* in this hellhole. Miguel moved to the furthest bench in the gym, turned his back to the other inmates and the hacks. He pulled his shorts aside, freeing his cock for upcoming release. Reaching down, acting like he was tying his shoe, he spit into his palm. One more quick glance to make sure nobody was watching him and he let his fingers squeeze the head of his cock, rubbed the precome down the shaft. Squeezing hard and pumping fast, he imagined it was Ryan playing with his, Miguel's, dick. Omigod, that made it better. Miguel, still cognizant of being in a relatively public place, kept his head lowered and bit his lip to keep from making any weird jerk-off noises. Everybody in here could tell what those sounds meant.

After about a minute, Miguel felt his pre-orgasm tremors, and he caught his come in his towel just in time to prevent it from gushing all over the workout bench where he sat. Quickly tucking his cock back into his shorts, shuddering at his own touch, he risked a surreptitious glance around the gym to see if he'd attracted attention. The rest of the gym population seemed focused on their own business.

His thirty minutes was about up, so Miguel gathered up his stuff, rolling the towel so the come stain didn't show. "What the fuck, it's my shadow! Yo, what's up, Alvarez? Want another look?"

Fuck, Ryan O'Reily! If he only knew where Miguel's thoughts had been for the last twenty minutes. "Listen, man, we need to have a conversation later, in private."

"Sure whatever man. You can tell me what's so fucking interesting about my back and shit. Come up to my Pod while the rest of these fucks are watching 'Up Your Ante.'. Man, I seriously do not get that show, at least Miss Sally had big boobs and she was entertaining."

"People's reactions to Miss Sally were entertaining, O'Reily. The show itself was fucking ludicrous," said Miguel. "I gotta go. Later."

Ryan watched Miguel shuffle off, head hanging, wearing that broody look. He had to grin, though, when he saw Miguel yank on his shorts like they were digging into his ass.


End file.
